Sonrisas
by FlasheadaaaH
Summary: Ella, una cantante con voz espectacular. El, el mejor guitarrista del mundo. Sumary adentro One-Shot echo x Lauri..


_okeei.. se que no publico caps de las otras historias, pero ya las tengo echas pero me falta un toque de algo para publicarlas y este one-shot me andaba dando vuelta en la cabeza que si no lo escribia no me dejaba en paz. Bueno, nos vemos! lean _

**Sumary: **_Ella,_ una cantante con voz espectacular. _El,_ el mejor guitarrista del mundo. Ambos conforman una banda llamada, **¡Bang! **, a pesar de que la banda los une, ellos sienten una conexión distinta y la necesidad de poseer es mayor. Una sola _sonrisa _bastara con esta duda. Dime lo que sientes y yo te lo demostrare.

**Sonrisas**

_Luna… tu que lo puede ver…_

_Ve y cuéntale, que hoy casi soy de piedra_

_Y que si el no regresa me moriré…_

_Si, me moriré…_

Cantaba una voz fina y dulce, llena de energía. La batería y la guitarra la acompañaban con notas fuertes y pausadas. El, entonces, se acerco al micrófono y sin dejar de tocar su guitarra comenzó a cantar.

_Luna dile que yo también_

_Paso noches de, desvelo por ella_

_Y dile que hoy se fue_

_Me duele perder la vida por ella_

No cantaba bien, lo admitía. Pero su mejor amiga quería que lo hiciera para presentar el tema de su nuevo disco. Obviamente, que al parecer, el publico no pensaba igual que el y las mujeres jóvenes al momento en que el acerco sus labios al micrófono gritaron como locas.

_Luna dime en que yo falle_

_Nunca fingí, ni le mentí_

_Hoy no esta aquí…_

_Quiero morir…_

Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, eran tanto la sangre que recorría por sus venas que lograron ocupar un lugarcito en sus mejillas, adornándola con un sonrojo casi sonrosado. El no despegaba su mirada de ella, lo que le hacia poner nerviosa, e hizo que desafinara en la ultima nota.

Lo observo tocar la guitarra con emoción, haciendo movimientos bruscos para el público femenino, el cual no paraba de gritar. Comenzó a recorrer el escenario con pequeños saltos y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios brillosos por el labial. Se acerco a la orilla y se inclino levemente, para poder tocar la mano de algunos chicos quienes le lanzaban besos o miradas sexy, haciendo que ella les sonriera coquetamente.

Corrió hasta el micrófono y lo tomo, al igual que el, ya que era el final de la canción.

_Luna dile que yo también_

_La extraño en las noches_

_Y que sin ella no puedo vivir,_

_Que la amo con el alma_

_Y que si ella no regresa me moriré…_

_Si… me moriré…_

El miro a ella. Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa, los gritos eufóricos se apoderaron del auditorio y las luces se apagaron, dando fin al show.

-¡¡Aaah!! –Gritaba entusiasmada, pegando pequeños saltitos – ¡Fue un éxito! –seguía gritando.

-La verdad es que tenia poca fe de que le gustara esa canción –intervino el guitarrista –Pero bueno, Kag, como siempre –sonrió –Estuviste fabulosa –la felicito bebiendo un poco de agua.

Ella lo miro con sus ojos cafés brillosos, casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar. El lo noto y cuando iba a decirle algo, ella se había lanzado a sus brazos, haciendo que el tirara la botellita de agua al suelo.

-¡Inuyasha! –exclamo colgándose de su cuello y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho -¡Estoy feliz! –grito tratando de hacerlo saltar a el -¿Inuyasha? –lo llamo al darse cuenta que el no hacia movimiento alguno. Levanto el rostro, encontrándose con el suyo más cerca de lo normal.

Contuvo el aire y de inmediato sus mejillas se coloraron. El aliento calido de Inuyasha chocaba en su rostro, trago saliva nerviosamente al sentir como el apretaba el agarre que tenia en su cintura y por algún motivo, ella no hizo nada por alejarse o alejarlo a el de su cuerpo. Quedo algo así como hipnotizada por sus ojos dorados, por su mirada tierna que le daba a ella.

-Inuyasha… -susurro apenas audible.

El le dio una fugaz mirada a los labios entre abiertos de Kagome. Y entonces, como si su mente se hubiera desconectado de su cuerpo, se fue acercando lentamente hacia a ella, quien estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, observando cada movimiento que el daba. La sintió tensarse entre sus brazos, al momento en que sus labios tocaron, rozaron los suyos y entonces, una corriente eléctrica lo despertó.

Se separo rápidamente de ella, aun sin soltarla y pestaño varias veces, mirando como si fuera una extraña a Kagome, quien estaba más roja que un tomate…

Sonrió levemente, se veía tierna así, con sus mejillas rojas y su respiración dificultosa, que hasta le hizo recordar que era una simple niña de diecisiete años. Descarto eso de su mente, no era una niña, era toda una mujer, una mujer que locamente desde hacia unos días lo estaba atrayendo. Contuvo las ganas de besarla y la soltó, ella se separo de el, y con una de sus manos toco su pecho en donde sintió como su corazón latía con rapidez.

Sin despegar la mirada de la de Inuyasha toco sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo como temblaba levemente. Trago con dificultad y lanzo una mirada a su alrededor, aun se encontraban en el camerino, pero solos, por que el resto de la banda se había ido.

Lo miro nuevamente, el ya estaba con una pose despreocupada, con sus manos metidas en sus jeans oscuros y con una sonrisa en sus labios masculinos. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, ¿Acaso el…

Negó con su cabeza rápidamente. Inuyasha no era así, el nunca se comportaba de esa manera. Lo examino con la mirada, ¿Acaso le había pasado algo?

-Ey tórtolos

Kagome se giro rápidamente, encontrándose en la puerta del camerino, con una amplia sonrisa al baterista de su banda. Suspiro aliviada, ya no estaban solos.

-¿Qué quieres, Miroku? –gruño Inuyasha.

Kagome rolo los ojos. No, se había equivocado. Inuyasha seguía siendo el mismo Inuyasha, el gruñón, malhumorado y orgulloso guitarrista de su banda. Seguramente se estaba volviendo loca, por que había visto en la mirada de Inuyasha algo más que ternura.

-Hay fiesta en lo de Bankotsu –aviso con una sonrisa, entrando adentro –Kag, eres fenomenal –la abrazo con fuerza, siendo correspondida por ella, quien al separarse le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Yo también te felicite y ni me diste un beso en la mejilla! –protesto Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

Miroku le saco la lengua.

-No estés celoso, amigo, que seguramente te lo dará mas tarde –le comento con una sonrisa picara –Cuando estén mas solitos –agrego conteniendo la risa al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Inuyasha.

-¡Miroku! –exclamo Kagome roja.

-Ya, deja, me dio arcada –replico Inuyasha pasando por alado de ambos.

-¡Inuyasha! –grito nuevamente ella, pero esta vez molesta.

-Ya la hiciste enojar –reprocho Miroku –Cuando no, tu –lo miro –Era solamente un chiste, ahí… a que tu te lo creas… -dejo la palabra en el aire, pero Inuyasha ni siquiera se imito a escucharlo.

Miroku entonces suspiro resignado.

-Déjalo Kag –murmuro pasándole un brazo por los hombros –El es un tonto por que no se da cuenta…

-¿Cuenta de que? –pregunto sin entender.

Miroku la miro sorprendido.

-¿¡Acaso tu tampoco sabes!? –pregunto histérico. Kagome negó y el suspiro –Nada, deja. Es obvio que ustedes dos son dos ciegos

Kagome enarco una ceja. Últimamente, Miroku estaba extraño. Baaa seguramente era por que por fin había conseguido una novia que lo amaba de verdad. Suspiro melancólica, que envidia…

-Preciosa, prepárate para la mejor fiesta del mes… -garantizo Miroku con una amplia sonrisa.

O.o

Se encontraba bailando algo de música movida junto a la mujer de sus sueños. Kikio Himura, una modelo profesional. Tenia el cuerpo de una diosa, ojos negros como la noche y una sonrisa… uff… la tomo de la cadera, para que sus cuerpos se pudieran rozar más. Ella sonrió coqueta y paso sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de su futuro novio, y acerco mas su rostro al suyo, para que el se diera cuenta de que ella si estaba dispuesta a empezar una relación.

Inuyasha comenzó a acariciarle la cadera por arriba de la blusa negra que tenia, mientras que ella, le daba pequeños, cortos y calidos besos en el cuello, subiendo con suavidad por su mentón, la comisura y…

-Kikio –gruño abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella sonrío, estaba consiguiendo que el cayera lentamente a sus pies. Bajo nuevamente sus besos, quedándose nuevamente en su cuello. El entonces no aguanto más su hipocresía y le levanto el mentón de un movimiento brusco y la beso con fuerza y rapidez, siendo correspondida por ella. Kikio entre ebrio sus labios y el comenzó a explorar con su lengua la boca de ella, sintiendo el gusto al licor que habían estado bebiendo recientemente.

Se separaron con la respiración entre cortado y un poco transpirados, ya que el lugar se había puesto asfixiante y caluroso. Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con mas exigencia. El acariciaba su cuello, mientras que ella tocaba su pecho musculoso por debajo de la camisa, haciendo que el comenzara a sentir excitación.

De un momento a otro, el abrió sus ojos, sin dejar de besarla y miro un punto en particular. Sus manos dejaron de proporcionarle caricias a Kikio y su beso fue disminuyendo, al tal punto en que ambos se separaron. El no despegaba su mirada de la otra pareja que se encontraba del otro lado un poco mimosos y cariñosos. Apretó sus puños y tenso su mandíbula, ese… otro, estaba tocándola a su mejor amiga sin _su_ permiso.

La separo a Kikio de el y de un momento a otro se alejo de ella, para comenzar a caminar con pasos amenazantes hacia la pareja de mimositos que le había dado asco.

Si le daba asco, ¿para qué demonios se acercaba o seguía acercándose? Al demonio, le cortaría las manos a ese hombre por tocar a su amiga.

O.o

-Y dime hermosa, ¿desde los cuantos cantas? –le pregunto interesado, dándole uno que otro beso en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que ella simplemente sonriera.

-No hace mucho –contesto –De los quince –agrego.

-Me gustaría alguna vez que me cantaras para mi –declaro ronco, tomándola de la nuca y acercándola mas a el.

Ella se sonrojo levemente por sus palabras y comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo cada vez mas cerca la respiración de el.

-Déjate llevar, preciosa –pidió ya rozando sus labios. Ella asintió y dio el siguiente paso, lo beso lentamente, y de un momento a otro, el ya estaba tocando su trasero. Pego un respingo y abrió sus ojos, quizás, no estaba preparada para tanto.

El noto como ella se había tensado y subió sus manos, acariciando su espalda, haciendo que ella se tranquilizara y siguiera besándolo.

-¡Quítale las manos de enzima! –abrió sus ojos de golpe y de un momento a otro se encontraba aun lado de Inuyasha. Lo miro sorprendida y un poco enfadada, pero muy poquito -¿Qué demonios tratabas de hacerle? –le pregunto furioso, tomando del brazo a Kagome y mirando a aquel hombro como si fuera la peor escoria.

-Creo que esa pregunta es muy obvia –le contesto desafiante -¿No podías seguir besando a tu noviecita sin tener que venir a interrumpir? –le pregunto.

-Escúchame sarnosos –comenzó con voz amenazante –Te veo nuevamente tocándola o a menos de diez metros de ella, te juro que te mato –le advirtió.

Este carcajeo y Kagome abrió sus ojos asustada.

-Inu… Inuyasha… -tartamudeo notando como el la mantenía cerca de su cuerpo, sin soltarla.

Inuyasha lo miro fulminante, observo como el comenzaba a acercarse a Kagome con pasos despreocupados y con una perfecta sonrisa en sus labios.

-Atrévete a hacerlo y no llegas vivo a tu casa –advirtió nuevamente.

-Mírame hacerlo –desafió.

Se planto frente a ella, quien lo miraba sin saber que decir y de un momento a otro, el le beso con brutalidad.

Inuyasha gruño, soltó a Kagome y tomo de la camisa al hombre, quien quedo indefenso ante el.

-¡Kouga! –grito Kagome con horror al ver como caía al suelo con sangre en su nariz.

-Te lo advertí –le recordó Inuyasha –No quiero que te acerques a ella –ordeno serio.

-¿Tu quien eres para darme ordenes? –le pregunto aun en el suelo, siendo ayudado por algunas personas –Yo la tocare, besuqueare y le haré el amor tanto como quiera yo –devolvió.

-¡Hijo de…

Pero Kagome lo tomo del brazo.

-¡¡Déjalo Inuyasha!! –grito asustada, tratando de detenerlo.

-¡Inuyasha! –apareció Miroku y se puso delante de el, tomándolo del pecho -¡Ya basta! –Grito molesto -¡¡Cálmate Inuyasha!! –pidió al verlo fuera de si.

-¡Lo matare!

-¡Déjalo Inuyasha! –pidió Kagome con lagrimas en sus ojos. El la miro y al verla llorando se preocupo, calmándose casi al instante. Se soltó del agarre de Miroku y fue a abrazarla a Kagome, quien sollozaba.

-Kouga vete a tu casa –le pidió Miroku serio. El lanzo una mirada a Inuyasha, quien abrazaba a Kagome y suspiro –Hazme caso, esta vez logramos controlarlo, pero la próxima… ten por seguro que no…

-No le tengo miedo –repuso el con aire de peleador. Miroku suspiro.

-Kouga –bufo –Te lo digo de enserio

-Esta bien –murmuro sacudiendo su ropa y sacándose la sangre de su nariz y labio –Me iré…

La abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo como ella temblaba en sus brazos y mojaba su camisa a causa de sus lagrimas. Le beso el cabello, sintiéndose la peor escoria por hacerla llorar. Jamás quiso verla llorar…

-Lo siento –le susurro cerca de su oído. Ella dejo de sollozar y se separo de el rápidamente, lo miro molesta, levanto su mano derecha y le pego una cachetada con fuerza.

Inuyasha lo miro sorprendido, con la mejilla roja.

-¡¡Idiota!! –Grito con fuerza Kagome, aun con lagrimas en los ojos -¿Con que derecho le has hecho eso al joven Kouga? –le pregunto molesta.

-¿Joven Kouga? –repitió irónico. Entonces, toda la culpabilidad por haberla hecho llorar se esfumo y ahora estaba molesto –Claro, a ti te gusta que los extraños te metan mano –replico cruzándose de brazos –Ese idiota tenia cara de querer algo mas contigo…

-¿Y a ti que? –le pregunto bruscamente -¡Yo no te eh dicho nada por aquella zorra que te tocaba mas de la cuenta! –grito celosa.

-Primero y principal, yo no soy una niña incrédula como tu –devolvió, ella desencajo la mandíbula – ¡Te defendí! ¿Quién te defendería si aquel asqueroso te hacia algo que tu no deseabas? –le pregunto.

-¡Se defenderme, gracias! –hablo con sarcasmo.

-Ni siquiera pudiste defenderte de aquel fan tuyo que quiso abusar de ti –le recordó –Si no fuera por mi, en este momento estarías escondida debajo de tu cama…

-¡Ese es otro tema! Tú le pegaste a Kouga sin razón alguna –se defendió.

-¡Te estaba tocando! –rugió.

-¡¡Y yo a el!!

Inuyasha quedo sin palabras ante esa declaración. La gente de los alrededores ni cuenta de que estaban discutiendo, ya que la música estaba tan fuerte que parecía que te reventaría los tímpanos. Kagome lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, y el simplemente, la miro decepcionado, triste y enfado. Estaba lleno de sentimientos confusos y su cabeza parecía estar apunto de estallar.

Se acerco a ella y rozo sus labios con su oído.

-Me decepcionas, Kagome –mascullo –No pensé que fueras así…

Y sin decir mas, se fue, dejándola helada a Kagome, con los ojos abiertos como platos y quieta en el lugar.

O.o

-Inuyasha no va a venir –le aviso Houyo, el manager de la banda. Kagome lo miro sin creer –Renuncio –murmuro con tristeza.

Su corazón dejo de bombear y de un momento a otro, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, haciendo que su pecho y garganta comenzara a dolerle. Inuyasha se había ido de la banda por la discusión que habían tenido dos semanas atrás en la fiesta de Bankotsu, desde ese día no lo vio mas y tuvo esperanzas hoy, ya que tenían un recital, pero el no había aparecido… y no tenia tampoco pensarlo hacerlo.

-Hable con Inuyasha –apareció Miroku.

Kagome lo miro esperanzada.

-Dice que mañana se vuelve a Estados Unidos a reiniciar con sus estudios –aviso con tristeza.

Trago con dificultad, viendo como su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Quedando ella sola, en medio de la oscuridad. No podía dejar que el se fuera, no quería… se mordió el labio con fuerza, Inuyasha era… era como su hermano, su amigo del alma, el chico en quien podía confiar en cualquier momento y que la defendía de todo. Sonrió levemente al recordar cuando jodian de que el era su guardaespaldas.

No, no podía dejar que Inuyasha se fuera.

-Kag, debes subir al escenario –le pidió Houyo. Ella asintió levemente, secándose las lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

-¡Lo haré!

O.o

Observaba la pantalla del televisor con nostalgia, escuchando y tratando de memorizar su hermosa voz, ya que después de mañana, fue… se terminaría todo. Empezaría una nueva vida, empezaría los estudios nuevamente y en Estados Unidos, no conocería ninguna banda llamada Bang! Y se haría un lavado de cerebro, para olvidarla a ella y todo lo relacionado con ella.

Kagome no estaba cantando como siempre, esta vez casi ni se le escuchaba verdaderamente su voz. Era como si no tuviera ganas, se le entre cortaba y sus ojos se notaban lagrimosos y casi rojizos. ¿Había estado llorando? Apretó sus puños con fuerza, tenia tantas ganas de estar con ella ahí, sobre el escenario para sonreírle, desordenarle el cabello cada vez que pasaba a su lado y sobre todo, verla feliz al cantar…

La extrañaba y la amaba tanto, que hasta le parecía imposible pensar que estar lejos de ella le haría bien…

O.o

Los aplausos y los gritos inundaron el lugar. Sonrió apenas, este era uno de los momentos en que siempre giraba su rostro, miraba a Inuyasha y le sonreía, siendo correspondida por el, quien siempre junto a la sonrisa le lanzaba un beso, logrando en todos los casos hacerla sonrojar.

Tomo el micrófono con fuerza y aspiro con fuerza antes de hablar.

-Este… -trago con fuerza –Este es mi ultimo tema, y me gustaría dedicárselo a un amigo que hoy no esta aquí compartiendo con nosotros el escenario…

Todos gritaron con fuerza, las luces se apagaron unos segundos y la música comenzó a sonar. Tomo aire y acerco sus labios al micrófono.

_Hoy no puedo respirar_

_Al saber que tu te vas…_

_Aunque no te vuelva a ver,_

_Yo no me resignare,_

_Si te pierdo siento que…_

_Morire… ¡eeh, eeehh!_

_Y a donde vayas ten presente_

_Que mientras tenga vida_

_No te olvidare_

_Sabes que aquí te esperare_

_Por que…_

_Moriree.._

_Si no te importo más_

_Moriree…_

_Si no te importo más…_

Un nudo se había formado en su garganta, haciéndosele difícil cantar. No sabia si el estaba escuchando, pero si lo estaba, iba a valer la pena que la viera desafinar por las lagrimas, ya que el siempre se reía por eso. Y lo que menos quería, es que entre ellos hubiera enojo…

_De nada sirve seguirte amando_

_De nada sirve cuanto llore_

_Ese es el precio que estoy pagando…_

_(No te olvidare)_

_Aunque se que tu te iras_

_Y que nada a ti te detendrá_

_Le pido a dios que esta en el cielo_

_(Que te vea regresar)_

_Y a donde vayas ten presente_

_Que mientras tenga vida_

_No te olvidare…_

Dejo que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. El publico había prendido los encendedores cuando el ritmo de la música había bajado y se había echo lenta. Ya nada le importaba, solamente deseaba, que Inuyasha permaneciera a su lado…

_Hoy no puedo respirar_

_Al saber que tu te vas_

_Aunque no te vuelva a ver…_

_Yo no me resignare_

_Si te pierdo siento que…_

_Moriré…_

_Moriré..._

_Moriré…_

_Moriré…_

Agacho su cabeza, y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran con más libertad. Las luces poco a poco se fueron apagando y los gritos entusiasmados no paraban. Tomo nuevamente el micrófono y ya cuando las luces se iban a apagar completamente tomo aire…

-¡¡Inuyasha, te quiero!!

O.o

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, asombrado y con su corazón desbocado. Estaba apunto de apagar el televisor, cuando justo había escuchado el grito de Kagome. La verdad es que lo había puesto triste esa canción y más al verla llorar. Pero esas ultimas palabras…

Movió sus ojos inquieto y miro sus zapatillas que estaban aun lado del sofá…

-Kagome…

Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Le daría una última oportunidad de aclarar todo y si nada se arreglaba, se iría para siempre. Tomo sus zapatillas con rapidez y sin ponérselas salio corriendo de su departamento.

O.o

-¡Miroku el no volverá! –sollozaba tirada en el sofá, con su cara hundida sobre esta. Su amigo le palmaba la espalda con tristeza.

-Dale tiempo, el si volverá –la consolaba. Pero esta era inmune a sus palabras, por que lloraba con más fuerza.

-¡No es verdad! –Replicaba -¡El me odia y todo por lo que yo le dije en la fiesta!

-No Kag, el no…

Una mano se poso de repente en su hombro se giro asustado y al momento en que lo hizo se asombro. Ahí estaba Inuyasha, con su cabello desordenado y con la respiración entre cortada. Miroku se levanto con una sonrisa y abrazo levemente a su amigo.

-Sabia que volverías –le murmuro en el oído. El asintió.

-Tengo algunas pequeñas dudas que debo aclararlas con Kagome –contó. Miroku se alejo de el y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Suerte –susurro yéndose. Inuyasha lo miro irse y luego miro a Kagome quien seguía llorando sobre el sofá.

-¿Miroku? –llamo apenas.

El se sentó sobre la silla que estaba alado del sofá y le acaricio la cabeza a Kagome tiernamente, esta al toque levanto su cabeza, quedando sorprendida.

-Inuyasha –susurro con voz entre cortada. Se levanto de golpe, quedando sentada sobre sus rodillas.

El la miro con ternura y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, con sus dedos comenzó a secarle las lágrimas y la cara, Kagome simplemente lo miraba a los ojos, sin poder creerlo. Inuyasha se encontraba con ella, ahí, solos…

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, al momento en que el tomo una de sus manos y le beso los nudillos. Entonces se decidió, era ahora o nunca…

-Kagome –comenzó el voz suave –Creo que no hace falta decirte que te quiero, ¿no?

Ella sonrió.

-Que te quiero más de lo que tú te imaginas, ¿verdad? –le pregunto.

-Inuyasha, yo…

El la interrumpió.

-Solamente dime lo que sientes y yo te lo demostrare

Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente, quedándose de repente sin palabras. El ya le había confesado lo mucho que la quería, ahora quedaba ella. Bien, ¿Cómo lo haría? Bajo la mirada inquieta, nerviosa, no sabia como decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Ahí afuera en el escenario lo había echo sin pensar, ¿pero ahora? Estaban frente a frente, el esperando una respuesta y ella pensándola…

-Yo… aah… -cerro su boca y levanto la mirada, dándole a entender que estaba nerviosa. El sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

-Quiero que me digas si me quieres tanto como yo a ti, Kagome…

Bajo nuevamente la mirada. Eran tan fácil para el que ya lo había dicho… suspiro sintiendo su corazón desbocado y la sangre recorrerle por las venas con violencia. Lo miro nuevamente, y sonrió avergonzada.

-Yo Inuyasha… aaahh… eerrr… yo te… ahm… te… -comenzó a tartamudear jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Tu que, Kagome? –le insistió.

Kagome cerró sus ojos, aspiro profundamente y se lanzo hacia el, besándolo lentamente, siendo correspondida al toque por el, quien la había abrazado por la cintura, atrayéndola mas a el. Kagome paso sus brazos por su cuello y el aprovecho para profundizar le beso, ella le acaricio el cuello y desordeno mas de lo que estaba su melena plateada sedosa.

Ambos se separaron, pero solamente unos centímetros. Sus respiraciones chocaban en sus rostros, Kagome, que estaba más roja que un tomate lo había mirado directamente a los ojos.

-Te amo…

Le dijo por fin. Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besarla, esta vez olvidando la lentitud, para comenzar un beso con mas tacto e intimidad. Una sonrisa solamente era diferente a las demás, y esa era la que Inuyasha y Kagome se mandaban sin darse cuenta. Después de todo, una sonrisa vale más que mil palabras.

**Fin**

**les gusto? o las deje con ganas de un lemon? jaja.. la verdad es que.. no encajaba un lemon.. facil.. ademas, una historia sin lemon no hace mal a nadie, por lo menos agradezcan que terminaron juntos. jeje.. weee nos vemos! :)**

**click en GO y deja tu mensaje**


End file.
